Amorphous oxide semiconductor (AOS) thin film transistors (TFT) have favorable electrical properties, high transparency and low temperature in the manufacturing process, etc., so as to attract considerable people's attention, and are one of the most powerful competitors of active electronic devices for driving displays of a new generation of panels. Common AOS TFTs include an indium gallium zinc oxide thin film transistor (IGZO TFT), a IZO TFT, a ZTO TFT, etc.
In order to improve certain electrical indexes and stability of TFT devices, the level of oxygen vacancies in the active layer of the AOS TFT is conventionally regulated by nitrogen, that is, nitrogen is doped in the active layer of the AOS TFT. This type of AOS TFT is referred to as a nitrogen-doped amorphous oxide thin film transistor. However, doping nitrogen generally causes a decline in mobility, which is unfavorable to the manufacturing of AOS TFT devices having high mobility for meeting the engineering application requirements in the field of panel displays. Therefore, keeping the field effect mobility of nitrogen-doped AOS-TFT devices constant is significant in manufacturing.